


Soft Signals

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: DC Poetry [16]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and the Outsiders (Comics), Batman and the Signal (Comics)
Genre: (and batman), F/M, Fluff, Freeform, Gen, No Beta, Poetry, hope y'all like this, we die like robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: Duke Thomas is different from his siblings
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Duke Thomas, Claire Clover/Duke Thomas, Duke Thomas & Bruce Wayne, Elaine Thomas & Doug Thomas & Duke Thomas
Series: DC Poetry [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063163
Kudos: 15





	Soft Signals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PepperSoniRoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperSoniRoni/gifts).



> A gift to my lovely friend Pepper, who writes amazing Bette Kane very well.

Duke Thomas is different from his siblings

He chose to stand in the light

While his siblings hide in the shadows

Duke became a hero to save his parents

He failed to save them

But decided to save the city instead

He has found a new family

A sister he adores

And a father who cares for him

He always misses his mother and father

But he knows they would want him to be happy 

His happiness is when he writes

When he reads to Cass

When Claire takes him to volunteer across the city

And when Bruce tells him "good job" after a long day


End file.
